Ojamajo Doremi 2: Terrance's revenge
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Terrance seeks revenge on Halloween because he got scared last year, will it work?


_Ojamajo Doremi: the Revenge of Terrance_

Starring:

Doremi

Poppu

Sully

Terrance  
>Rena<br>Momoko  
>Aiko<p>

Satoshi  
>Shion<br>Satoko  
>Kimitaka<p>

Kotake

AND STARRING:

Cartman

"CARTMAN!" Doremi yelled, Cartman yelped, he was on a large computer, "What are you doing in here?" she asked, DoDo flew in next to her, "My dear Doremi!" he said "Ladies and gentlemen, let's here it for Doremi!" he said then pressed a button, applause started playing, Doremi chuckled and curtsied, then glared at Cartman, 'You still owe me for eating all of the food at my halloween party last year, you said you'd do anything to make up for it." she said.

"Oh? I don't remember saying something like that." Cartman said, playing dumb, Doremi pressed a button and it showed Doremi using magic to take pizzas away from Cartman, 'Please, i'll do anything!" Cartman begged, "I know you will, Cartman-san, you'll help me in the magic seed patch, clean the windows, oh hai, you'll probably have tonight payed off by halloween next year, ENJOY YOUR PIZZA!" she said, Cartman tucked his ears in as he saw this, "Oh...Right.." he said, "Now get busy, we have to get ready for Halloween and our big party." she said, "B-but that's what i'm doin'!" Cartman said, Doremi raised her eyebrow, 'What do you mean?" she asked.

"Are you telling me that telling a scary story, a monster's tale, a variable ghost story ISN'T preparing for Halloween?" he asked, Doremi thought about this, "Hmm...Well, I-what i mean is-UGH!" she yelled in frustration, "FINE! but when you're done I need you to seperate the dragon eggs for my special souffle." she said, "Oh sepearte the white from the yolks?" Cartman asked, 'No, seperate the eggs from the dragon." Dorei said, Cartman held his throat and gulped.

"Now, let's continue on with the story, the story starts in an average house in an average neighborhood, and this story's about a boy named Terrance." Cartman said.

In a room, Terrance is shaking while looking around his room with fear, "You see, Terrance used to love Halloween, dressing up as monsters and getting candy, but that was before last year, when he found out a terrifying secret: monsters and ghosts are real, now he lives in fear, because he now knows that on Halloween, the mosters will be back." Cartman said.

Terrance started to fall asleep, in his dream he was in the devil costume he wore last year, and when he turned around, Sully was there! "I've been waitin' all year for this!" Sully said, "What do you want?" Terrance asked, Sully licked his lips and opened his mouth to eat Terrance, Terrance started to scream.

"AAH!" he said as he woke up then jumped and hid when he heard a knock on his door, then it opened, it was his 3 friends, Aiko, Momoko and Rena, "Hey Terrance, your mom said you were in here." Momoko said, "Are you sleeping? it's only 6:00." Aiko said, then they screamed as flashlights came down and put lights in their eyes then jumped when they were stepping on balloons, then Rena landed on his bed, "Hauu, Terrance, are you ok?" she asked and lifted up the blanket, only to see a fake Terrance, they screamed and ran into a corner where Terrance came out from behind a curtain.

"Hey girls, thanks." he smiled, 'Thanks for what?" Aiko asked, "For field testing my monster trap, "I figured mosters are dumber than you, and since you fell for it." he chuckled, "Is that an insult or a compliment?" Momoko asked, "Hau, Rena doesn't know nor does she care!" Rena pouted, "I'm leaving, you've gotten really weird, Terrance.' she said.

"I'm monster-proofing my room for Halloween, we barely got away last year, but this time, I'm prepared!" he said then got a piece of paper with drawings on it out, "Ok, monsters can't stand the light, so I sleep with the lights on and I put up that flashlight trap, number two: mosters like to sneak up on you, so I put balloons on the floor, when they pop, I know they're here and finally, monsters like to hide in your closet and under your bed, so i removed under from my bed,' he said Momoko looked under his bed only to see wooden blocks there, 'And I took out everything from my closet." he said

"So what do you do for clothes?" Aiko asked.

"Easy, just wear the same thing everyday." he said, "Eww!" the 3 girls said, "Hey my motto is, 'Better smelly than in a monster's belly.'" he said, "I thought we agreed, those weren't monsters, last year, just big kids trying to scare us." Momoko said, "Yeah and we deserved it for trying to scare Poppu." Rena said.

"So you're friends with the baby now?" Terrance asked, 'She's not a baby, she's alright!" Rena said, "Look, we were going over our Halloween plans." Aiko said, Momoko held a piece of paper up, "I brought a list of that just give out full sized candy bars, we'll need our bikes but I think the effort will be worth it, we need to avoid the taffy district and that cul-de-sac that gives out toothbrushes." she said.

"Aren't you listening?" Terrance asked, "When you celebrate Halloween, you make the monsters stronger, this year, we're boycotting Halloween!" he said, the other 3 just stared at him, "What?" Momoko asked, confused.

"As group leader, I declare this Halloween cancelled." Terrance said, "You can't stop Halloween, you're just one kid!" Aiko said, "And I don't wanna be part of any group that's anti-chocolate." Rena said.

"You're either with me or against me." he said, the 3 smirked at each other and left Terrance's house, 'Fine, be that way! NYEH!" he said as he made a face at them, "Terrance, don't make faces, your face might freeze like that." his mom said, Terrance rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah mom.' he said.

"Meanwhile a few blocks away, our humble heroine Poppu was preparing for Halloween herself." Cartman said, Poppu was humming and decorating her room, but she seemed to be out of decorations, but under her bed, a pair of eyes appeared and it reached for her leg, 'AAAH!" she screamed and fell down, "Tag you're it! a voice chuckled, Poppu giggled, 'Sully!" she said happily then tried to tag him back, "No tagbacks," he smiled, 'I was just in the neighborhood, I got a new kid next door on my scare route, figured I'd pop by and say 'rawr.'" he smiled.

"I'm glad you did, I'm waiting on Momoko, Aiko and Rena, we're gonna plan our Halloween, it's gonna be great!" she said "You're pals with them now? but they tried to scare you last Halloween." he said, "Aww, they're ok, besides what's a holiday with out scares?" she asked.

Sully chuckled, "Arbor day, say nice Halloween decorations, you're gonna give Doremi a run for her money." he said, "Thanks, I'm out of cobwebs though." she said, "I'm sure Doremi has plenty, this time of year, she's as busy as a mummy at a bandage sale," he said, "But I'm sure she'd love to see you, got the key she gave you?" he asked, Poppu got it out of her pocket, "Great, well, I gotta get going, that kid next door ain't gonna scare himself, see ya!" he said, Poppu waved to him and he disappeared.

Poppu started to walk towards her closet..until she heard a scream from next door, she smiled and shook her head.

She then put the key in her closet lock and opened the door, it was a whole new world! she walked through it and found aother door, then opened it and smiled as she saw Doremi cooking things, "Poppu, what a nice surprise!" Doremi said with a big grin, "Come in, I was just making spider cider." she said, poppu then closed the door and saw Kotake, "Poppu! well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." he said, "Hi, Kotake-san." she said.

"Here's that cold breeze you wanted, Doremi." he said, handing a jar to her, she opened it and a blue breeze flew out, letting out a 'BRRR!' as it went into the pot, then the oven went off, "Oh, my leaves are done! pirika pirilala poprina peperuto, oven mitts appear!" she said, a pair of red mitts appeared and she opened the oven and got a VERY long pan out, it had leaves on it, "You're making leaves?" Poppu asked.

"Oh just baking them until, their red, gold and crispy and smell just right when you jump into piles of them." Doremi said, Poppu smelled one, when she did she caught it when it almost fell off the pan, "You didn't think tree leaves changed on their own did you?" Doremi asked, "Actually I did." Poppu said, putting the leaf back on the pan, "The real trick is getting them back on the trees, luckily this year the job goes to...' Kotake said

"CARTMAN!" Doremi said then heard snoring from downstairs, 'You are NOT sleeping in Sully's room when we've got work to do!" she said, then used her magic to get him upstairs, he jumped himself awake, 'Back to work!" Doremi said, 'Oh I was just alphabetizing and organizing your potions, notions and motions!" Cartman lied, "Uh-huh, you've still gotta paint the clouds in the sky." she said, Cartman groaned and walked out, carrying some paint and and a very, very, VERY long ladder.

Then there was a little knock on the door, "Poppu, can you get that?" Doremi asked, poppu opened the door and Doremi's fairy DoDo flew in, "Hi DoDo!" Poppu said, DoDo rubbed up against her like a cat, Poppu giggled.

Then DoDo had a strange look on her face, then started hacking, Doremi widened her eyes, "OUT OF THE WAY POPPU!" she said, then flew to her quickly, "Eww, a hair ball!" Poppu said then as DoDo spat it out, Doremi grabbed her, "No, a scareball!" she said it flew all around the room and landed on the calendar in a gooey mess, "Ugh, it hit the magic calendar.' she said, "CLEAN UP ON AISLE 1!" she said, a broom appeared and cleaned it up then disappeared, when Poppu noticed a big pumpkin on the 31st of October.

"Wow, Halloween is sure big." she said, "It IS big, it's the most important holiday for everyone in the MajoKai." Doremi said, 'Halloween's my favorite holiday too." Poppu said, "Of course it is, with the creeps and treat, mosters and sweets, could you imagine anyone not loving Halloween?" Kotake asked.

"I HATE Halloween." Terrance muttered, "I hate, hate, HATE Halloween." he said, "Terrance, it bad to talk to yourself." his little brother Mac said, "And don't make those faces at dinner, it'll get stuck thta ay." his mom said, 'What're we having?" he growled, "Spaghetti and meatballs." Mac said, Terrance's face lit up, "My favorite!" he said but when his plate was set in front of him, it reminded him of a moster, "Oh no..." he said in a scared tone.

"Go ahead, eat me Terrance, but on Halloween, I get to eat YOU!" it said in Sully's voice, "AAH!" Terrance screamed as he fell out of his chair, with Poppu and Doremi, Doremi was rushing around, doing various things, "If you're too busy right now, I'll come back later." Poppu said, "Aww, Poppu, I'm never too busy for you!" Doremi said, "What do you need, magic cards, scary dust, broomstick riding lessons?" Doremi asked, Poppu giggled, "No, I'm out of cobwebs." she said, Doremi got out a pair of magic needles and made a web, "Ta-da!" she said, "These are great!" Poppu said, taking them, 'Well, I'm no black widow, but I do what I can.' Doremi said.

"Great the decoration cupboard's locked and I don't have my wizard key." Kotake sighed, "Just ask your friend Terry to give you a spare." Doremi said, that name reminded Poppu of someone, "Terrance, I was supposed to call him!" she said, "Doremi, can I use your phone?" she asked, "Sure!" Doremi said then handed her a cell phone.

"You won't eat. me!" Terrance said then started stabbing his food with his fork, 'Don't play with your food!" his mom scolded, then the phone rang causing him to jump, then answered it, "Hello?" he asked, 'Hey Terrance it's Poppu." Poppu said, but it came out staticky.

"Hello, speak up, is this long distance? you sound like your calling from Norway.' he said, 'We're all going to get pumpkins tommorow." she said, "GOTCHA!" Kotake said as he finally got the cupboard open, but fell, "You wanna come?" she asked, "No, I'm not coming to get pumpkins!" he said, "But you can't have Halloween without pumpkins!" Poppu said.

"It was then that Terrance got an idea, a selfish, mean idea." Cartman said, Terrance got a smirk on his face, "Are you still there, Terrance, Terrance?" she asked, Terrance hung up, 'If Halloweens can't happen, the monsters won't get me, it's so simple!" he then started laughing, "What have I told you about making faces?" his mom scolded, "Whatever." he said, but felt his face, it was frozen, "Uh-oh." he said.

"Terrance doesn't want to get a pumpkin." Poppu said sadly, "But without a pumpkin on Halloween, you ain't got jack-" Kotake said but Doremi elbowed him, "Olanterns." he said, "Aww, I'm sure he'll find his Halloween spirit." Doremi said, lifting Poppu's chin up.

Then the doorbell rang, "Ooh, company!" she said, then opened the door, revealing the Houjos, "Greetings!" Satoshi said, "Poppu!" Satoko and Kimitaka said at the same time then ran in to hug her, only to bounce back by a shield, Poppu ran out to them.

"Satoko-chan, Kimitaka-kun, are you ok?" she asked, "We're fine, we forgot you have to invite us in first." Satoko said, "Ow..." Kimitaka said rubbing his knee, "Does it hurt?" Poppu asked, "Oh nothing can really hurt us!" Kimitaka said, "Except a stake." Satoko said, "or holy water," Kimitaka said, "Daylight," Satoko said "And garlic...whoa there ARE alot of things that can hurt us!" they said at the same time then giggled with Poppu.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, come in come in please, oh king, queen, princess and prince of the night!" Doremi said, they they went inside, "We can't stay long, Satoshi-kun, Satoko, Kimitaka and I were just on our way to the grossery store and knowing how busy you are, we wondered if you needed anything.' Shion said, "Hmm...well, if you could get a big pack of frights and a six-pack of shrieks, that's be great." Doremi said, "Done and done." Shion said.

"What're you gonna be for Halloween, Poppu?" Satoko asked, "Hmm...a veteranarian, or an astronaut, or a teacher, a superhero, clown, acrobat, pony-trainer, kitten, telemarketer, firefighter or a ballet dancer!" she said, "I'll see when I get to the store, what about you, what'll you two be for Halloween?" Poppu asked, "The same as every year," Shion said pinching their cheeks, "My little prince and princess of vampires!" she giggled, "Ow mom!" Kimitaka said pushing his mom's hand off his cheek.

"Halloween is an old time holiday, requiring traditional old time clothing, no dungarees or tennis shoes!" Satoshi said, "Shion, you must show Poppu the coronation outfits you are making for Kimitaka and Satoko." he said, "Oh, Poppu wouldn't be interested in my sketches." Shion said, the twins got embarrased looks at this, 'Yes, I would!" poppu said, they got in front of her, "Oh no she wouldn't!" Satoko said, "Oh yes I would." Poppu said getting out from the back of them, Shion then got a drawing book out, "Please mom don't!" Kimitaka said.

Shion showed her some sketches of er...'interesting' clothes, "Wow, very...capey...' Poppu said, 'Do we HAVE to wear those?" Kimitaka asked, "We look like dorks in crowns." Satoko said, "yes, you will be the prince and princess of dorkness!" Satoshi said, Poppu giggled and the twins gave their father an annoyed look, "What, dorkness is not good, what's a dork?" Satoshi asked, "Can we just go?" Satoko asked, "We're dyig of embarrasment!" Kimitaka said, "It's kinda late for that..." Satoshi said quietly.

"Goodbye, Poppu, see you on Halloween.' Shion said, "Bue, see you and Halloween?" she asked the twins, "yeah, we guess..." they mumbled at the same time.

"I gotta go too, I gotta finish putting up decorations." Poppu said, "Ooh, poppu, you wanna see my Halloween costume?" Kotake asked, "Sure!" Poppu said, "Cool!" Kotake said, ran into his room quickly then came out in a cowboy outfit, "I'm the wizard ranger!" he said, "What do you think?" he asked, "Hi-ho silver!" Poppu said, giggling.

"See you on Halloween?" he asked, "You know it!" she said, "The party wouldn't be a party without you Poppu." Doremi said, they waved to her as she left.

We then see Terrance sneaking towards a pumpkin patch, smirking evilly, "Let's do this!" he said, then the camera changed to Cartman who frowned, "Er, for those of you who are of a sensitive type, you may wanna turn away from this scene of horticultural violence." he said, then the scene changed back to Terrance who begane kicking pumpkins, shashing holes in them and laughing evilly.

Then he was walking away, wincing as he limped, the next day Momoko, Rena, Aiko and Poppu saw the whole patch was kicked, they gasped, "Oh my gosh!" Poppu said, "they're ruined!" Momoko said, "Hauu, looks like someone came in and smashed all the pumpkins!" Rena said, "But without jackolanterns, we can't have Halloween!" Aiko said.

In the MajoKai, Doremi was washing dishes when Cartman came in, "I'm done, Doremi the taskmaster." he groaned, Doremi rolled her eyes, "have I finally paid my debt to society?" he asked, then it zoomed in on the pumpkin that was on Halloween on the calendar, "We can't have Halloween!" it echoed and the pumpkin grew small and music played.

"What's with the dramatic music?" Doremi asked then saw the clouds disappear, "Cartman-san, what did you do with the clouds?" she asked they ran outside and Cartman gasped, "Ey I just painted them!" he said, Sully ran up to them, then leaves on a tree fell, "Huh, winter's come early this year, I better get to making my Christmas cards." he said, "That's NOT Jack Frost nipping at our noses, something's wrong, really wrong, black socks with sandals wrong!" Doremi said, then her pumpkins started going into the ground!

"My jackolanterns, AAH!" she screamed, "Don't worry Doremi, I'll save them!" kotake said grabbing one and try to life it up, "Kotake, put some muscle into it!" Cartman said, Kotake just kept grunting, "Here let me help!" Sully said pulling Kotake, only for him and Kotake to get sucked into the ground, then all the pumpkins disappeared, "Great gobbling ghosts!" Doremi said.

Back in the human world, Poppu was looking at a pumpkin, "Maybe we should use another fruit or vegetable, How about lettuce?" Momoko asked, "A jackolettuce?" Aiko asked, "How about brocolli?" Rena asked, "Then we wouldn't have to eat it." she said, "Hey guys, look!" poppu said, "it's not broken, someone just made the mouth for us!" she said, she had drawn two eyes on it, "Yeah and it makes it easier to get the seeds out!" Rena said, "Yeah these pumpkins are better than ever!" Aiko said.

it echoed in the MajoKai and the halloween pumpkin went back to normal and the pumpkins, and Kotake and Cartman cambe back but not Sully, "Come on sully!" Doremi said getting a water pail out and watering the ground, then Sully popped out and knocked them over like bowling pins, "Well everything seems back to normal for now and congrats, Sull that was a perfect strike." Doremi said, Sully smiled dizzily.

Back in the human world they were carrying pumpkins and talk about candy and costumes, "The costume is a pinata because you'd get hit all the time." Momoko said, the others agreed, then Terrance saw them with their pumpkins and growled, "ugh they have pumpkins!" he said then realized something, 'What're they saying?" he asked, "The worst is candy corn!" Poppu said, "No way, the worst candy is black licorice." Momoko said, 'EWW!" they all said, "Well any candy is fine by me, as long as you have candy and costumes, you've got Halloween!" Rena said, Terrance then got another idea, "Costumes and candy, of course!" he said, "It's the sweetest plan!" he started to limp over to his nightstand, and grabbed a marker.

"Terrance then crept out into the night to continue his evil plan." Cartman narrated, untila record scratch played, "Terrance if your going outside, mom said to grab a coat!" Mac said, "But mom!" Terrance said, "Don't but me young man, put a coat on!" his mom said, he then went up to his room but his closet was empty, so he decided to wear his devil costume from last year.

"As I was saying, Terrance crept out into the night to continue his plan, Cartman said, Terrance was at a convienience store and smirked at the costumes and candy then held his marker up.

The next day, the group was at the store, "Oh no, someone wrote poison all over this candy too!" Poppu said, holding up a bag of candy with the word 'POISON' on it, 'And someone wrote flammable on these costumes too, like at all the other stores!" Momoko said.

"Are they REALLY flammable and poisoned?" Aiko asked, "I don't know, but the stores can't sell things that have been tampered with." Rena said, "They'll have to throw it all away!" Poppu said, "Even the chocolate caramels?" Momoko asked, "yes!" Poppu said, "The Milky Ways?" she asked, "Yes, yes!" Aiko said, "The fruity wiggle worms and the howler monkey choco pellets?" she asked, "OK, you just made those up, but if they really exsisted, then yes, yes YES!" Rena said, Momoko walked up to an empty candy dispender and shook it, 'ALL THE CANDY IS GONE!" she said, "Game over man, game over!" she yelled.

"Halloween is ruined!" Aiko said, back in the MajoKai, the pumpkin on the calendar shrunk again then Doremi sped in, 'There's that music again!" she said, then saw the pumpkin, then looked at the screen, "Oh that is so not good." she said, then went into the living room where her broommates were, "Ok listen up, we've got a big probLEM!" she said as the floor fell apart, then her broom caught her, "Arigato, broom!" she said, then everything started disappearing, "Ahh my coffin table!" she said, "Uh Doremi, you havin' a sale or somethin'?" Cartman asked, then the floor started falling, "HOP ON!" Doremi said then they all jumped onto her broom and she flew out of the house, where it disappeared.

"My house!" Doremi said, "My home!" Sully said, "My comic books and food!" Cartman said, "My eyesight!" Kotake said as he was seeing Cartman's rear, he covered his eyes with one hand and groaned, then Doremi's broom went poof and then it went limp, 'Now my broom's out of power!" she said then the MajoKai disappered and everything was black, they screamed.

Back with Poppu, they were walking home with down looks, Halloween was ruined for them, but when Poppu was by a mailbox, it started to shake, "Huh?" she asked, she opened it and DoDo flew out, 'DoDo?" she asked, "What is it, are you trying to tell me something?" she asked, DoDo started hacking and coughed out a little Doremi, "Poppu, the MajoKai is falling apart by the seams, we need you to keep Halloween alive, you're our only hope!" she said, "but what can i do?" Poppu asked, "We can't buy treats or costumes!" she said, 'You BUY treats? eh." Doremi said shaking her head then diappeared, "There won't be any trick or treating!" Aiko said, "Well, we can still do the tricks, guess I'm egging your house this year Rena." Momoko said, "Yeah right!" Rena said, Poppu then got an idea, 'I got it! thanks DoDo!" she said, DoDo curtsied and disappeared.

"I just had an idea, we don't have to BUY treats we can make them!" she said, "Make the treats!" Momoko said, "yeah, here's what we can do." Poppu said. (for those of you who HAVE seen Scary godmother 2, you should remember this, for those who have not, go check it out cuz I'm not in the mood to type the whole thing out)

"Yeah, that's a great idea, we could even serve those at a party!" Rena said, "That's a great idea, Rena a Halloween party!" Poppu said, "Yeah, but what do we do for costumes?" Momoko asked, "We can do that too, we made our own last year and they were great!" Poppu said, "Mine was pretty cool, ok home-made treats and costumes it is!" Momoko said, "But where could we hold a party where everyone could fit?" Aiko asked, they looked at the spook house, "THE SPOOK HOUSE!" they all said in unison.

Terrance put his marker down and laughed, "Nothing can stop me, I am so smart!" he said, then a paper airplane landed in his ear, "OW!" he said taking it out and reading it, "You're invited to a Halloween party at the old spook house." he said, then looked out his window and saw the gang, "Hey Terrance, already in your costume?" Momoko asked, "Great to see you have your halloween spirit back!" Aiko said, "Will we see you at the party in the spook house?" Poppu asked, Terrance was about to say something but he got an idea, and grinned, "Oh, I'll get there early!" he said, "EXTRA early..." he muttered so only he could hear it, 'Cool, see ya there!" Aiko said then they walked away, "Hau, did he look creepy to you?" Rena asked, "It's Halloween, you're SUPPOSED to look creepy.' Poppu said, "True." Aiko said, "This Halloween is gonna rock!" Momoko said, "YAY FOR HALLOWEEN!" they all said.

Back in the MajoKai, everything came back but the house was floating above them! "AAAAH!" they screamed as Doremi tried to have her broom fly out of the way, then it crashed onto the ground, fortunatly, everyone was ok...or were they? "There were just FOUR of us right?" Cartman asked, Kotake gasped as he saw something: Doremi's boots were under the house!

"NO! DOREMI!" he said, "YEAH! I DON'T HAVE TO DO WORK ANYMORE!" Cartman said and started dancing happily, Kotake and Sully started crying loudly, then...Doremi appeared on her broom smirking at Cartman, he then saw her and started fake sobbing, "Well isn't this sweet?" she asked, "Doremi!" Kotake and Sully said happily, "Poppu did it again, Haloween's back on the calendar and the MajoKai is back to normal!" Doremi said, grabbing her boots, "Well, no Time to waste, Halloween's coming!"

"Happy Halloween, if only it was." Cartman narrated, we se Terrance holding rolls of toilet paper, smirking evilly as he looked at the spook house, "But terrance's plan to ruin halloween was on a ROLL." Cartman said, chuckling, "Get it? Toilet paper, roll?" he asked then started laughing, "Oh Vartman, you're the funniest werewolf in the MajoKai." he said, "Anyways, let's see what terror Terrance has wrought." he said

We see toilet paper rolls flying everywhere and we hear Terrance cackling, then wee see the gang and the spook house is covered in toilet paper, "OH NO!" they said in unison, "Look at this mess, hauu!" Rena said, "The party's in a few minutes!" Aiko said, "We'll never get it cleaned up in time, Halloween is ruined, cancelled, over!" she said, in the Majokai, Aiko's words echoed and Halloween on the calendar disappeared! "HOLY JUMPIN' SPIDERS!" Sully said, Doremi ran in, "What is it I hear, a rat, a fat cat?" she asked then facepalmed, "Is something wrong with Halloween on the calendar?" she asked, "No." Sully said, Doremi sighed, "No." Sully said, Doremi sighed in relief, 'Oh good." she said

"THERE IS NO HALLOWEEN ON THE CALENDAR!" Sully said, pointing to the Nov. 1 on the place where Halloweenwas supposed to be Doremi screamed "GREAT HOOGIDY BOOGIDY!" she said then whistled, DoDo came in, "DoDo, sound the alarm!" she said, DoDo opened her mouth and an alarm sounded she flew out of the house, alerting everyone including the Hojou family they flew to Doremi's house, DoDo flew up to Doremi, looking scared.

"It's ok, DoDo!" Doremi tried to reassure, then things started disappearing, "Well maybe not so ok!" Doremi said, then Cartman's coat disappeared, "AAAH! MY COAT IS GONE, I'M NAKED!" he said trying to cover himself, in the human world, a tear slid down Momoko's cheek as she looked at the ground, then back in the MajoKai, Doremi was talking to the others, "Ok listen up,the MajoKai as we know it, is falling apart, the important this is NOT to panic!" Doremi said, then Kotake started falling apart, "I'm going to pieces!" he said, Sully then shurnk down to 2 feet, he then jumped onto Cartman's shoulder, "Man, I wanted to lose weight but not like THIS!" he said, Cartman groaned, "Great, now I look like a naked pirate!"he said.

Then Doremi's color disappeared, 'Oh, i've lost my color!" she said then we see the Hojous they look dead "YOU'VE lost your color LOOK AT US!" Satoshi said, "We're blue and what?" he asked, feeling his chest, 'My heart..it's not beating, I'M DEAD!" he yelled, "Can we panic NOW?" Satoko asked, "Sure, why not?" Doremi asked, then they all screamed.

In the human world, Rena looked frustrated but sad at the same time and Aiko threw her bag down in anger, but Poppu looked like she was thinking, "I think it looks perfect!" she said, "What are you talking about?" Momoko asked, "It's supposed to be a spook house, the house and trees look like little ghosts!" she said, "She's right!" Aiko said, "Look at them all!" Rena said, "It's a REAL spook house now!" Aiko said, "We owe a big thanks to whoever did this!" Poppu said, Terrance heard this and groaned, "This'll be the best Halloween!" they said.

At this, everything went back to normal in the MajoKai, Cartman got his coat back Sully got his size back but this caused him to crush Cartman, the Hojous went back to being alive, Doremi got her color back and Kotake was repaired, "Everyone ok?" Doremi asked, "My whole life flashed in front of my eyes!" Kotake said, "How was it?" Sully asked, "Awesome!" Kotake said, "Satoshi-kun, children,are you ok?" Shion asked, "We're fine." Satako said, then Kimitaka thought of something, "But we might have hit our heads, I think we might have to take it eay and not wear any crowns or robes." he said, "Yeah!" Satoko said, "My heart is beating again." Satoshi sighed in relief, "Looks like Poppu did it again, Halloween is saved!" Doremi said.

They went to the porch and talked about their costumes, "Ok, last year i was an alien in a ufo, this year, I'm the same thing since I could find something else." Rena sweat dropped, "Ok, last year, i was a bee but this year I'm a QUEEN bee." Aiko smiled, "Last year I was a witch princess, this year I'm a witch queen!" Poppu said, "I'm a piece of candy!" Momoko said, "That's what you were least year." Aiko said, "But this year i'm sugar-free." Momoko said.

"You said you had a surprise for us, Poppu?" Rena asked, "Yup, are you ready for the best party ever?" Poppu asked, the other three cheered and Poppu got her key out and unlocked the door, she opened it and everyone went in, "And remember, there's a big prize for whoever wins best costume." Poppu said, she left the door open a crack and Terrance heard this and grinned, 'A big prize?' he asked, "There's still a chance to ruin Halloween!" he said then started laughing evilly then leaned back a little too far and fell out of the tree he was in.

The others were in Doremi's house, which was dark and looked around with scared looks, Then Dormei and her friends appeared be hind them, when Aiko, Momoko and Rena looked back, they roared, "AAAH!" they screamed and ran off, Dormei grinned, 'I scream, they scream, we all scream for a HALLOWEEN PARTY!" she said then made the room light up.

The gang was now laughing and Poppu smile, "You were scared!" she said, "No we weren't!" Aiko said, "Hey it's those kids from last, year, man they're good!" Momoko said, "You guys really scared us, you're so cool!" Rena said, "You hear that kids?" Satoshi asked to his kids, 'The girl thinks I'm cool." he said, the twins facepalmed, "You just made his century." Shion said to Rena.

"What's in the pumpkin?" Cartamn asked, looking at a plastic pumpkin, "It's the prize for best costume." kotake said, Cartman now had a greedy grin, "And what treats is in it, goblin cake, booberry tarts?" he asked, a little drool came from his mouth, "I'm not sure, Doremi said something about filling it with wolf's bane." Kotake smirked, "GAH!" Cartman yelped then grabbed Rena, 'To the dance floor!" he said then walked away with her, "Is there REALLy wolf's bane in there?" Poppu asked, "No, it's sweets, but if that honkin' hairball knew, there would be any for the rest of us." Kotake said.

As everyone started to dance, Terrance snuck in, but he had trouble avoiding everyone as they got in his way, he quickly grabbed the pumpkin but was stopped as Cartman twirled him into the coffin table and the prize landed on top of it. 

Shion knocked on a door, "Satoko-chan, Kimitaka-kun, you want me to send your father down to help? I know there are many ribbons you have to tie." She said, Poppu stuck her tongue out in disgust then got an idea, "gee I love Halloween don't you, Satoshi-sama?" she asked, "Dressing up as something you're not is so cool!" she said, "Um cool?" Satoshi asked, "Like, I'm dressed up as a witch queen and I'm usually just a girl, and the twins are always princess and prince of the nighnt and they're usually..." she said, Satoshi frowned, "A princess and prince of the night." he said, Kotake then handed Poppu his vest and hat, winking at her before leaving, Poppu smiled, "Now these would make them look cool!" she said

"I knew that, I'm with it, I'm cool!" Satoshi said, "Shion, my precious corpus, it is halloween, and now's not the time for the twins to dress like a prince and princess." he said, "You are right, no matter how they look on the outside, they're always a princess and prince to us." she saod, "Kids, come on out and enjoy the party!" she called, Satoko came out wearing a hat and Kimitaka came out wearing the vest, "Thanks mom!" they said in unison, "Thanks, Poppu we owe you one." Kimitaka said to her then ran after his sister.

Doremi picked Poppu up, giggling, "Looks like your saving everyone today!" Doremi said, "It was nothing." Poppu said, "It was us that were almost nothing but you used you imagination and love for Halloween to save the day and that's the best magic of all!" Doremi said then theyhugged, "Cornball?" Kotake asked, holding up a plate of popcorn balls, they both glared at him and he smiled sheepishly walking away, 'Thanks for letting my friends come to your paty.' Poppu said, "I always say, the more the scarier!" Doremi said, then flew to the living room where the prize was about to be given, "and now, the moment we've all been waiting for, the winner of the best Halloween costume contest!" kotake said, everyone grinned hoping they won, "And the winner is," Kotake said and was about to grab the prize until he saw it gone, "Um, where's the prize?" he asked, Terrance was hiding behind the couch, quietly talking to himself.

"Yes the candy is mine, Halloween is ruined!" he said, 'Candy?" Cartman asked, Terrance looked up and saw Cartman baring his fangs, "AAH!" Terrance screamed, they had a scuffle, tolling all over the place then Sully came in, 'Sorry i'm late." he said then saw the scuffle coming towards him, then they crashed and Cartman flew outside and Koatke caught the prize, "I got it!" he said, Terrance scoffed, "Halloween, bah humbug!" he said then he turned around and saw Sully "AAAAH!" they both screamed when they saw each other, then Sully laughed, "Great costume kid, you gave me a great scare!" Sully said, "put her there pal." he said, Terrance grabbed his hand and Sully shook both his hand and his whole body, "Hey minna!" Doremi said, using magic to lift Terrance up, "I think we got a winner here for best costume, you deserve to win when you scare Sully!" she said, "Hey, I did scare the scariest monster around!" Terrance said laughing as he floated, "everyone who thinks Terrance should win best costume, scream!" Doremi said at that, everyone screamed.

Kotake handed him the prize, "Smash it open!" Poppu said, "Smash it?" Terrance asked, his foot was still sore from when he smashed pumpkins, "Um, would you help me Poppu?" he asked, "Sure!" Poppu said, they threw it to the ground, smashing it and revealing candy, everyone grabbed some, 'Glad you could make it Terrance!" Poppu said, "I wouldn't miss a Halloween party, Halloween rules!" Terrance said, Cartman appeared in the doorway, 'Did someone say candy?' he asked, but Kotake closed the door before he got in.

"And so Halloween still had tricks and treats and as for Terrance, revenge turned out to be very sweet!" Carmatn said, we see Dormei flaying Poppu around on her broom, "And as they flew through the air, Poppu declared." Cartman said, "Happy Halloween to all!" Poppu said, "And to all a good fright!" Doremi said, winking at the camera, then kept flying, the camera went back to Cartman in his studio.

"We hope you enjoyed our Halooween special, remember we can't do this without your support, so send all your treats to Eric Cartman, 2400 Stan lane, the MajoKai." he said, 'Every little snack you send brings quality programming he said, "THAT DOES IT!" Doremi yelled, then we see Kotake and Doremi not looking happy and the stomped over to Cartman, "I also take dvds, comic books, beta, sour gummy bears!" he said, Kotake started dragging him away then Doremi cleared her throat, "Sorry about that folks, thanks for reading!" she said, then used her magic to make the screen turn black.

WHOO FINALLY I'M DONE! thanks for reading everyone, for everyone that reads and reviews shall be given cotton candy, cookies and lemonade!


End file.
